The present invention pertains generally to hand held tools for cutting flat material such as mat boards, cardboard, foam board, etc.,
In common use today are hand held devices called utility knives which have a detachably mounted blade. The knives may be opened up to permit removal of a used blade for substitution of a new one. To the extent known, such knives are commonly used with a straight edge to make linear cuts.
A problem exists in the making of a precise cut without irregularities which, of course, would detract from mats used for decorative graphic presentations. Such is particularly so when a bevel cut is made as the knife must be held at a uniform inclination throughout the cut made for best results. Irregularities are particularly noticeable when the material cut is of some thickness such as foam board with the thicknesses up to 1/2 inch or so. Any wavering of the hand held utility knife results in a wasted board.
Mat cutting tools in the prior art are costly and require considerable skill in their use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,098,641 and 4,148,142 disclose transversely positionable knives on a base for cutting along selected courses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,626 shows a knife with both vertical and inclined blades.